The power of Soulmates
by Katiaa
Summary: Takes place in 4x23 when everyone comes back in Storybrooke after Regina's sacrifice in the Enchanted Forest. Everything seems normal, but Regina doesn't wake up... OQ.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks to the hero Regina's sacrifice, Isaac's villainous work was undone."

On these words, everyone came back in Storybrooke as if nothing happened but when Henry looked down at Regina to celebrate their safe return, she was still unconscious… He crouched down to shake her a little but she didn't wake up. He looked up at Emma searching for an answer but she didn't seem to understand either. She had to find Hook, so she ran to find him and bring back her parents at the same time. They would find a solution, they were heroes after all. When Robin arrived at the corner of the street, he started panicking and asked Henry:

-What happened?  
-I have no idea, she was supposed to come back alive.

Even if Henry was a believer, he couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes. What has he done? The look on Robin's face was not encouraging either. They both couldn't stop thinking of the worst but Regina is a fighter and always has been. When they saw the Charmings and Hook arrive, everyone looked worried. Robin decided to take the situation into his own hands:

-We need to bring her at the hospital.

He took her in his arms, one arm behind her knees and the other one behind her back, her head resting on his shoulder. Robin shouted to Roland that he loved him, but that he had to stay with Ruby until he came back. He looked at her with a "thank you" look in his eyes. Then, Charming helped him to put her in the car and they all headed to the hospital. They went straight to the emergency entry, screaming for Dr. Whale to come. Robin placed her on a stretcher, gave her a kiss on the forehead and let Whale take her for medical exams.

* * *

They all headed to the waiting room but Robin couldn't just sit and wait. What if Regina never woke up? Nothing made sense at this moment. Snow gave him a hug and a reassuring look:

-She's not going to die now Robin. She's a survivor, she's lived worst things than that. Whatever it is.  
-How can you be so sure? It kills me to know that I can't do anything for the moment.  
-We'll find a way to help her.

She gives him a gently squeeze on the shoulder and started walking back to her chair when Robin stops her:

-What about true love's kiss? We're soulmates after all!

He had to cling at this small slight of hope.

-It can break every curse, yes. But if it's not a curse, then…

They had to try. At the same time, Dr. Whale came back in the waiting room with some news. Not good but not bad either.

-We don't know what's going on, but it's not medical. We now know that it's magic, but we don't know how to make her wake up. You'll have to be heroes again and find something. Robin cuts him by saying:

-Let me see her.

So they both went toward Regina's room, Henry following them; he wanted to see her too. She had to wake up. Dr. Whale waited with him outside of the room. On the other side, Robin went to her bed and took her small hand in his own and started talking:

-Hello love, you need to wake up. Whatever's keeping you away from us needs to leave. I… Please.

And on these words, Robin kisses her. Even through her motionless lips, he could feel through his own body that she was alive and fighting. He caresses her cheeks and jaw gently before leaving her alone. This may not be a curse, but Robin will find a way to save her because love is always stronger than anything.

* * *

A few hours later, the Charmings, Belle, Rumplestiltskin, Henry and Robin were in Granny's dinner discussing about a plan to bring Regina back. Belle would go in the library searching for a solution about the consequences of the author's writing. Even if she suffered of emotional pain during so many years because of Regina, she accepted to help them because after all, Regina was Robin's lover and she was his friend. She then convinced Rumple to search something in his potions that could make her wake up. Meanwhile, Henry couldn't stay there doing nothing. All he could think of is that all of this was his fault. Things were back to normality, except for this and Henry needed his mom. Emma saw him being in his thoughts and had to do something:

-Hey kid. It's not your fault ok. It's Isaac's. If he never wrote that book, nothing would have happened. She'll wake up and get her happy ending. I swear.

He sighed and hugged her. Emma was right, but he still couldn't stop thinking that if she doesn't survive to this he would never forgive himself. They would both stay together that night while Robin, Snow and Charming go at the hospital to talk with Dr. Whale. When they passed the door of the hospital, they saw many people running and Whale trying to keep calm. When he saw them coming, he went straight to them:

-Regina's heart started beating too fast. She's not waking up and we can't calm her. She's cold and shaking. We're trying our best to make her stay still, but I'm afraid that she loses this battle.

He looked into Robin's eyes and said:

-I'm really sorry. Keep faith, there are chances. But you should call Henry to come here.

They all looked at each other with worried eyes. Snow is the one who broke the silence:

-I'll call Emma. Keep hope, please..

Everyone was worried, things were happening so fast. The day before, they were all searching for a way to find the author and be happy. Right now, Regina was in an hospital bed fighting for her life.

* * *

Author's note: I do not own the characters or anything related to Once Upon A Time :) + My English isn't perfect guys, I know it. Peace


	2. Chapter 2

April: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like it! :) Thank's for your support.  
Jo: The story will be more detailed in this chapter, I hope you'll like it! It's my first ff ever tho, so.. But thanks for the advice, I appreciate it!

* * *

It was night time, but nobody cared about the lack of sleep. Belle hadn't found anything yet, neither had Rumple and the sun was starting to rise. There was no explanation for Regina's state and how is it even possible to solve a problem if no one knows the cause of it? No one knows how much time has passed before Whale appeared again. Everybody stood when he approached. Tension filled the air and the defeated look on his face was not encouraging. As a doctor, it was not the first time that he had to announce bad news to someone, but this time was different. No matter what complicated story he had with Regina, she was still a huge part of the town and everyone still cared about her. He couldn't look at anyone in the eyes, so he just looked at Snow before taking all of his courage and told them what happened:

-There are no more vital signs in her body. Her heart just stopped beating, we did all we could but she couldn't fight anymore. I'm sincerely sorry, but this battle won over her.

The world seemed to stop turning. It was over. Robin couldn't see anything anymore, everything was all blurred and everything sounded like an echo. He had an eye contact with Henry, who was being held tight by Emma to prevent him from collapsing, before heading to Regina's room. This couldn't be true, Regina was not dead. At the same moment, everything in Regina's mind was panic. She knew that she couldn't move or talk, but it didn't stop her from hearing people talking around her. She heard Henry asking her to wake up earlier when she was still on the ground, she heard Robin talking to her and taking her to the hospital and she heard him when he asked her to be strong and to come back. But Regina couldn't move or say anything to tell them that she was actually there. She knew that his lover and his son were in pain and it was hurting her. There had to be a way. She couldn't let everyone think that she was dead when she was not. She knew that this was confusing; she heard Dr. Whale saying that she didn't have any vital signs. How could all of this be possible? She was not dead and she was a fighter. She is the one who is going to win and – She was interrupted in her thoughts by someone entering in her room. She knew immediately that it was Robin, she could feel him. He went straight to her bed, holding her hands.

-Regina, this can't be true. I- I need you. Henry needs you too. We had our second chance together, you deserve to be happy. Please, tell me that this is a cruel joke. I love you Regina. I can't imagine myself without you anymore.

She heard him sigh and cry. This was too much for were soulmates after all, she had to make him know that she was alive. She knew it could work; the power of love was incredible. So, with all the strength that she had left, she tried to make her consciousness connect with Robin's so he could know that she was still here.

"Robin, you need to feel me. I'm still alive. I can't move, but I'm not dead. Find a way to let them know. I… I love you too Robin, I want to come back to you".

* * *

Robin thought that he was crazy. What just happened? He could swear that he heard Regina talking to him. He looked at her body, but she didn't make a move at all. While he tried to understand, Snow entered the room with red eyes, trying to look strong, saying to Robin that he should leave her and let her rest in peace. Henry wanted to see her, before they took her to the mortuary.

-Snow, she talked to me. She's still fighting. I don't know how, but I heard her. We have to do something, please.

Snow wanted to believe him. She has always kept hope as first motivation and this was not going to end here. If there was a chance that Regina was still alive, they had to take it.

-It's a soulmate thing Robin. Your hearts and your souls are somehow connected. We'll make her come back, I promise. Let's tell the others.

She gave him her hand and he took it. This was a silent promise that they would never let Regina down.

* * *

When they arrived in the waiting room, no one was looking at them. Everyone was actually focusing on crying and talking about how Regina has been strong and how she deserved to be happy after all these years of loneliness. She had been through so much, she finally had changed and it was already over. They needed to know that there was still hope. Robin took Henry apart to talk to him:

-Henry, listen to me. You mom is alive ok. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true.  
-Wait, how?  
-I don't know how it happened, some soulmate thing as Snow said, but she told me to fight for her. She IS going to come back, I know it now.

Henry couldn't be happier at this moment. He jumped in Robin's arms and thanked him.

-You're a good man Robin. I'm glad that you can make my mom happy.

On that note, they both headed toward the others, where Snow told them all the good new. They all decided to leave the hospital after telling Whale about this. Everyone needed to have some sleep before they start "Operation Regina". However, someone in this town couldn't find sleep searching for a book that could help them all. Belle was not the kind of person who gives up, so she just searched all night long. She finally found something interesting about the magic pencil and his powers. As every magic comes with a price, there is no exception for the author. "Whoever uses the pencil to pass from one world to another, using someone's sacrifice, has to know that this person will be immersed in an eternal sleep, looking just like death". Something that looks like the sleeping curse, but with more emotional pain and that can't be broken, only reversed. At the time, no one could cross a kingdom without a serious reason. This rule has been applied to avoid the authors to do travel excesses between the kingdoms and to stop the selfish murders. The only way to reverse this sleep was by the help of fairies and the original ink that sealed the trip. Belle needed to call and tell Tinkerbell and the Blue Fairy about all of this.

Maybe there was still a chance for Regina to be happy after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. I still do not own anything related to Once Upon A Time! :) It will be a little bit longer until the next chapter is uploaded btw. Peace. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Longer chapter this time = happy people!

Fl0ra: Ahah, well I couldn't just let Regina die! xD And same, OQ is always killing me and Belle is amazing. Thanks :)

Elliemay: Ikr, it sounds horrible :$ And yes, Regina saying "I love you" is always a small weakness to my heart. Thank you sweetheart xx

Dakota1979: Thank you so much! Enjoy the next chapter :)

April: Well, it's not a curse actually! It's an enchantment, that's why the true love's kiss couldn't break it. Thanks again xo

* * *

The morning after that night, Robin, Tinkerbell, the Blue Fairy, Belle and Rumplestiltskin were all sit at a table at Granny's dinner trying to elaborate a plan. All of this had to be perfect, because if they failed they couldn't go back: Regina's life was in danger. They needed Rumple's help, because he was the only one who could prevent them of the consequences of reversing such a big enchantment. Or the fairy's magic would work perfectly and Regina would come back alive, or… if they fail a simple step of their plan, Regina would stay in that state between life and death for the rest of her life. Finding the original ink that brought them back in Storybrooke was easy, as it was her own blood. The complicated part of their plan was the fairy magic. Belle read that the only reason of why such a huge enchantment could be reversed was if the person's sacrifice was used for the benefits of other people. As it was Regina's case, the fairies had to find the right wand that would be used to catch the remaining part of life and soul, even the smallest, inside Regina. Then, they could manage to bring her back by forming a potion, using her blood and that portion of life. This is where Rumple's help was required: he had to rip her heart out, so Tink and the Blue Fairy could pour their potion on it and give Regina her heart back. Whatever price they had to pay for it, they had to make it work.

* * *

On that note, the fairies went in Mr. Gold's pawnshop to find their wand while Robin went at the hospital to ask Dr. Whale about the blood sample. Things were getting real, their plan would work and Robin knew it. On its way to the hospital, Robin met Snow at the moment she was leaving her apartment. Of course, she immediately asked him about Regina's state. Even if she was a huge hope believer, worries could be felt into her voice:

-What are you guys going to do? Tell me that you found something.  
-Yes, we'll save her tonight Snow. Don't worry, but stay with Henry. If anything was going to turn bad, I don't want him to be around… It's for his own protection.And please, can you bring Roland with you? He's with Ruby.  
-Of course, but call me when you have some news Robin. I'll be them and Emma, we'll be ready to come if you need any help.  
-Of course. I'll call you right after we do it, so Henry can come see her. Everything will be alright.

They both continued their way separately. When Robin arrived at the hospital, he asked to talk to Dr. Whale and he explained him what they had to do. He, of course, accepted to do the blood sample for them and told him to meet at the hospital at 8pm, so they could proceed to "Operation Regina". Before leaving the hospital, he made a detour to her room to tell her that they would come to save her that night. He didn't get any answer back, but he was not worried. He knew that she must have been exhausted from all of this. He knew that she would not give up that easily, so he kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Blue Fairy and Tink asked some of the other fairies to come with them and Rumple to choose the wand. Even If Blue was the most powerful fairy, she needed the help of her friends to transmit their energy into the wand, so it could survive to anything, such as an enchantment. So, when they arrived in the shop, Rumple let them decide what wand to use and do whatever they had to do. After all, they were the ones who knew them the best. Even if Rumple found it hard to do all of this to help Regina, he knew that he was doing this for Belle. And this was the best reason he could ever find to make himself find a way to redemption. When all of this was done, wand in hand, Tink and Blue headed to their meeting point: Granny's dinner, as usual. They could enjoy some of her pie and give her some news, while waiting for Robin to come back. Even if Regina was always giving some sassy remarks to Granny, everyone knew that still both cared about each other so much. Granny has, somehow, always been some sort of maternal figure for the town, including for Regina. When she came in the dinner to have some shots and find comfort into them, no matter what the reason was, Granny was always there to tend her ears for her. And Regina wouldn't admit it, but she loved having someone who had the courage to ask her if she was okay. For that reason, Granny felt affected when she heard about her condition. She promised herself to pray for Regina to end up alive and in health. She also promised herself to make her a cake, but that was another story. Before going back to the dinner, Robin had to do something. He had such a good feeling about their plan that he thought he should do something special for Regina. He couldn't imagine how hard it must be for her to not know what was going to happen next. At that moment, he entered the flower shop to buy her some roses. She was not a fluffy-romantic woman, Robin knew it, but he wanted to do this for her. Life was short and this small intention would only be a "welcome back, I love you" gift. By the end of the afternoon, Robin finally made his way back to Granny's dinner. Their meeting with Whale was only at 8pm, so they could relax a little bit, the best they could according to the situation, before executing their plan.

Time has passed and stress could be felt in the air. Regina had been unconscious for about 28 hours now and they had to make it stop. "Operation Regina" was starting now. Dr. Whale joined them in front of Regina's room and gave them the blood sample. Holding hands together, Robin and the fairies entered, while Rumple entered after them to place a protection spell, so nobody could disturb them. Time was running, so Blue looked immediately at Robin to have a "go for it" sign. He nodded and then, Tinkerbelle and Blue hold the wand high in the air while spreading some pixie dust toward Regina's body. They concentrated on what Belle told them: finding the remaining part of life and soul left in Regina. Eyes closed and breathing calmly, the fairies moved the wand all over her and it started illuminating. Robin knew that it was a good sign, things seemed to work the way the predicted they would happen. When it stopped shining, the fairies opened their eyes and sighed of relief: they did it.

\- I think that the complicated part is done. We only have to mix her blood with it, pour it on her heart and give it back to her.

Blue was confident. She never practiced such a strong spell on someone, but she knew that with the help of Tink, things would go right. No matter what past they had together, she was a real fairy now and she was proud of her.

-You can do the potion Green. Well, Tinkerbelle. I believe in you and in your powers.

Blue smiled at her and she smiled back. She was truly happy to be back with the fairies and to know that Blue had faith in her.

She took the wand in her wand, took the blood sample in her other one and she managed to transfer the content of the wand into the flask. It started to make light again and they couldn't lose time: they had to put it on her heart immediately. When they poured it, her rhythm less heart started to beat again. Rumple took it into his hand and put it back into Regina. She now had her beating heart where it needed to be. The potion was supposed to act within some minutes, so they waited. Robin was holding his breath and really started to wonder if it worked. He looked into Blue's eyes with a worried look. They were interrupted by a deep breath coming from Regina. She was now sitting, holding herself tight on her bed, looking at everyone who was looking at her.

* * *

Everyone was silent for a while. Regina sighed and spoke first:

-Oh, Robin…

He started walking toward her, looked at her in the eyes, took her face between his hands and kissed her. Regina's arms went directly in front of Robin, grabbing his shirt and holding him tight. Their kiss was soft, but full of passion. When they separated slowly, they simply stayed in each other arms, enjoying the presence of the other one. They heard Blue, Tink and Rumple heading to the door, a little bit awkwardly, but Regina stopped them:

-Wait! Thank you.

She smiled at them, truly grateful about what they have done to help her. They simply nodded, Blue adding a simple "always". When they closed the door, Robin and Regina were looking at each other, smiling, with some tears or relief in the corner of their eyes. Robin stood up to take something at his feet.

-This is for you Milady.

He gave her the roses he bought earlier and kissed her cheek. Regina laughed: she wouldn't admit it, but he was adorable.

-Thank you.

On that note, she simply kissed him. At this moment, nothing mattered anymore. Regina was alive and her soulmate was there with her.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think about this! :)  
*Ff still in progress, you'll have some Henry/Roland moments in the next chapter yaaay  
**I do not own anything related to Once Upon A Time. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks Fl0ra for your review! I appreciate it :)  
After all this time (I'm so sorry af), you finally have a new chapter.  
** I had to change a little bit chapter 1 and 3, so Roland would fit! It's not a major change tho, you should still understand ahah ^^

* * *

While Regina and Robin stayed together until Dr. Whale came back to check on her and let her leave the hospital, Rumple and the two fairies left to do their own stuff. At that moment in Regina's room:

-I have to call Snow, so she can bring Henry. She wanted to be warned immediately.  
-Okay.

So, he kissed her, smiled and left her room to call Snow. She answered at the second ring, kind of nervous about what would Robin tell her.

-Don't worry Snow. You can start breathing, she woke up. Bring the guys with you, she wants to see them.

On that happy note, they hung up. Henry joined Regina in her room again and Snow told Emma, Roland and Henry that Regina was fine and that they could go see her. Roland, who knew that something was wrong with his 'Gina, still didn't understand what all of this was about. Before his dad called Snow, he was too shy to ask questions. Despite his own age, he could feel that people were nervous and scared. He didn't want to make it worse. So, before they left the apartment, he took Henry's arm and asked him:

-Henry. Why is 'Gina at the hospital? Is she okay? I want her to be happy and to come play with me again.

Henry couldn't help, but smile at this little boy. He crouched down to be at his height:

-Yes, Roland, she's safe. And that's mainly because of your father. It's complicated, but she'll be back home soon.

Roland nodded and Henry tousled his hair, took his hand and they followed the Charmings.

* * *

When they passed the hospital doors, they said hi to Dr. Whale who was actually on its way to Regina's room.

-Follow me then. You'll have to wait in the corridor until I'm done, but it won't be long.

Snow took Roland in her arms and they followed Whale. Waiting for the tests to be over, Henry looked through the window of her mom's room and what he saw made him tear up. Not of sadness, but of happiness. Regina was smiling, holding Robin's hand and letting Dr. Whale do his work without complaining. She really has changed and he was so proud of her. He couldn't wait to see her, he wanted to hug her and tell her that he loved her so much. Henry knew how of a jerk he has been the past years, treating her like the Evil Queen that she was back in the time. He was letting her think that he didn't care about her since he now had Emma, but all of this was wrong. He thought to himself that he had to tell her that he was sorry about that. Regina was making so many efforts for him and he was still grateful for that. Dr. Whale opened the door and told them to go, but that she could leave the hospital anyway. Everything was fine. Snow looked at Henry:

-Go first; I'm sure she looks forward to see you.

He only nodded and entered her room.

-Ohh, Henry!  
-Mom!

Robin looked at them and decided to leave them alone. They both needed that child-mother moment. He smiled at them both and closed the door behind him. Henry directly went at her bed and pressed his arms around her. She couldn't stop holding him tighter and tighter. She started crying silently, while rubbing his back.

-I was so scared mom… I really thought that you could've stayed in that state forever… I would've never forgiven myself. I'm so sorry.

Regina backed up a little bit and put her hand under his chin,so he would look at her in the eyes.

-Henry, do not ever say again that this is your fault. I'm here now, stop. I'll never leave you alone my little prince. I promise, I'll always find a way to come back.  
-But mom, I'm just so sorry. I acted like I didn't care about you for a while, but I love you…  
-Shhh, I know.

She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him again.

-Let's go home, I can't stand being here anymore.

Regina removed the tear strains on Henry's face and they both smiled while heading for the door. When they passed the door, Regina saw Roland in Robin's arms and before having the time to join them, she felt Snow in her arms.

-I'm really glad that you're back Regina.

Regina would never admit it, but her relationship with Snow has grown so much over the years. Despite the dark story that they have about Snow's childhood, Daniel's dead and Regina's wedding with the king, in Snow's eyes she was still her mother-in-law and her friend. Even if years ago, the only thing that Regina wanted was to kill her, she knew that she could actually kill for her now.

-I'm glad to be back too Snow.

She smiled and took Roland into her arms.

-Gina! So, now you're feeling good? You won't be away like that again?  
-No, Roland. I'm fine, I won't leave you again.

She smiled at this little boy. He was so adorable and still had his child innocence. She gave him an eskimo kiss and they all headed to the exit door. Outside, Charming is the one who spoke first:

-I think we should let you breath Regina. If you need something, we'll be here okay?  
-I know, thank you.

They simply hugged, but it meant more than just a hug. It was all about friendship and trust. Emma joined them and hugged Regina too.

-Take some time for yourself Regina.  
-I will, savior. Try not to make the world burn while I'm not there.

Emma slightly laughed. Even if Regina was a better person, she couldn't stop being sassy. It was part of her personality, but people knew it. Without all of her sass, Storybrooke wouldn't be the same.

-Need a ride, Milady?

Robin was offering his free hand, holding Roland in his arms.

-Sure, sir.

She took his hand and they both smiled, starting to leave the small group.

-Mom, wait.

Regina turned around and looked at Henry.

-I want to come with you.  
-Come here my prince.

He said bye to the Charmings and followed Robin, Roland and Regina.

* * *

When Regina entered her house, she placed her rose bouquet on the table and sat on her couch.

-It feels so good to be home.

Robin sat beside her, Roland already half asleep in his arms. Henry sat next to them on the other couch. Henry broke the comfortable silence between them:

-Aren't you guys hungry? I'm starving.  
-Didn't Snow fill you with her food? I swear, sometimes I feel like she could feed a whole army.  
-Yes, mom but it's late!

They laughed and Robin rose from his place, laying Roland on the other couch.

-I'll take care of that.

He placed a kiss on Regina's cheek before heading to the kitchen.

-Mom, Robin really cares about you. I'm glad that you finally found happiness with him.  
-He's really a good guy. Thanks Henry.

She looked at the floor, sighted and smiled.

-You know, I never thought that I would ever have all of this. After all the horrible things I've done, I never thought I would find love again. And have a family…

She looked at Roland, sleeping next to her, and to Henry.

-You deserve it. You've truly changed and I'm proud of you. And Roland is pretty nice, you know.  
-You guys seem to get along really well.  
-We do, he's like the little brother I never had.

Regina couldn't stop smiling. Her little boy acting like a big brother to her soulmate's child was heartwarming. Robin came back at that moment with some coffee, hot chocolate and some pie that he brought from Granny's earlier.

-That's from Granny. She told me to bring it to you earlier and that she was glad you were finally alive and back. I'm sure she misses your sass.  
-Oh, come on Robin! That's adorable though, I'll have to thank her.

They all enjoyed their night snack together, like a family.

* * *

Later that night, while Robin and Henry were doing the dishes – because they insisted-, Regina was in the living room thinking about what happened the last few days. She couldn't believe that people in this town would actually fight for her. She was really lucky to have Robin and all of them. These days had been exhausting for everyone and she was starting to fall asleep, just like Roland did before. A few moments later, when the boys came back to tell her that they were done, she was sleeping tight on the couch. Robin whispered to Henry:

-You can go to sleep if you want Henry, I'll take care of her.  
-Okay. Thank you for being there for her.

Henry headed to the stair to go in his room, but stopped:

-Do you want me to bring Roland in my room for the night?  
-That would be really nice from you Henry.  
-No problem!

Henry carried him to his room. He simply turned around and fell asleep again. Henry put his pajama on and fell asleep soon too. This day had really been intense for everyone.

Back in the living room, Robin simply took her legs and put them on the couch, so she would be more comfortable. She growled a little bit, but didn't talk. She was so beautiful and looked totally peaceful. He decided to go upstairs to prepare her bed for the night. When he came back in the living room, Regina was still sleeping. He approached and gently tried to take her in his arms without waking her up. He had one arm behind her knees and the other one in her back. Exactly how he held her some days ago, but this time she was alive. She growled again, but her arms went around his neck. Robin whispered some sweet words in her ears:

-Shh, love. We're almost there, don't move.  
-Mmmmh.

He placed her on her bed and recovered her of blankets. She managed to thank him, trying not to fall asleep again. Robin didn't know if he should just sleep beside her or go back in the living room and sleep on the couch. When he decided to let her sleep alone, he heard her call his name with her husky voice.

-Robin, what are you doing?  
-I don't know… Do you want me to-  
-Stay with me. Please.

She was not going to say it twice, Robin joined her in the bed and she immediately surrounded him with her arms. She places her head on his chest and fell asleep slowly. Robin placed a kiss in her hair and whispered "I love you", before letting sleep catch him. With his queen in his arms, he couldn't be happier.

* * *

My Regal Believer feels in that chapter fjdlks;nfdmf omg, I had fun doing that one! :)  
Btw, I'm starting school again on Friday (ugh), but I'll try to still keep you update fast!  
Peace, as always xx


	5. Chapter 5

What about an update on ONCE DAY ?  
Autumn always means no update in forever, because of school, but here it is! :)It's my smallest chapter, but it's the best I could do for now. See ya sooooon.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise when Roland first opened his eyes. Trying to get used to the light, he got up from the bed. A bed that he knew wasn't his own. He looked all around and realized that the person sleeping beside him was actually Henry. He then started smiling: he had an amazing idea. Roland started jumping on Henry's bed.

-Henry! Wake up! It's time to live a new adventure, come on!  
-mmmmh.

It was definitely too early for Henry to even think about waking up. Roland, still jumping, was finding the situation really funny. Seeing that his "big bro" wasn't waking up, he started searching for something in the room.

-There it is! Time for a fight, knight!  
-Roland…

Roland was standing with two swords in his hands, ready to fight. Henry opened one eye and couldn't help, but laugh when he saw Roland. He sighed:

-Okay.

Henry took the other sword and they started fighting, just like real knights fighting a huge dragon.

* * *

In Regina's room, everything was still quiet. As the curtains were closed, nor Robin or Regina woke up due to the light of the sun. What woke them up was two little boys playing and laughing. Robin woke up first, wondering what was happening. He listened carefully until he realized that the sound was coming from Henry's room. They were only having fun and Robin was glad that his son and his soulmate's son were getting along so well. Robin tightened his hug and gave a kiss on Regina's head. As he was now facing her back, he couldn't see if she was awake, but he could feel her tighten her grip on him too. Robin slowly whispered:

-Good morning love.  
-Hey.

Regina wasn't either a morning person; like mother like son. She turned to face him, half awake, and smiled. She placed her hands on Robin's face and caressed it.

-What a good way to wake up.

Even if it was early for Regina, she was still glad that she could wake up next to the man she loved. Robin put his hand at the back of her neck and approached her. Their mouths were only millimetres apart when they heard a knock on the door. They both started laughing and they rolled their eyes. At the same time, as one single person, they answered:

-Yes?

Roland opened the door.

-Papa, 'Gina, I'm hungry. Henry is getting dressed and I don't know what to do now.

Regina and Robin looked at each other and smiled. She got out of bed, Robin slowly following her.

-I'll prepare breakfast for everyone. You can go downstairs, I'll take a shower. It won't be long.

As Regina fell asleep on the couch, she had the same clothes as the day before and she needed a warm shower.

-I'll bring Roland home, so we can get dressed. I'll get back here before you get out of the shower, take your time love.

On that note, Robin placed a kiss on her lips and left with Roland.

* * *

When Regina got out of the shower, she could feel the sweet smell of pancakes. When she arrived at the end of the stairs, the view in front of her warmed her heart: her man, cooking, and her boys preparing the tables. Robin didn't hear her coming, so she stood behind him, placed her arms around him and let her chin rest on his back.

-I could've done breakfast, you know.

She smiled, and he turned around, placing his hands on her hips.

-I know, but I wanted to do it. And they are pretty good cooks!

He pointed at Roland and Henry, laughing while finishing their preparation.

-They are wonderful. And they are a team.

-Yes, they are.

Robin placed a kiss on her lips, before going back to his pancakes. Then, Regina walked to her boys. She kissed Roland's head and hugged Henry.

-I'm proud of you Henry, you know.

She placed her and under his chin and kissed his forehead.

-Come here.

They walked to the living room together and sat on the couch. Henry looked at his mom, confused:

-What's going on?

She sighted.

-I know you still feel guilty about what happened and I want you to forget it. I could give you a forgetting potion, so you would stop feeling guilty, but I won't. Magic is not going to help us on that one.

Henry looked at the floor and whispered, talking to himself more that to her:

-What if you died?

-Henry Daniel Mills, don't ever say that again. IF I died in that hospital bed, it would've been for a reason. But I'm here and I'm not ready to leave again. I have a family to protect, and you will help me do that.

-I'm sorry… Mom, I will help you do that, okay. But I need time.

A small, but sad smile appeared on his face. He knew that he could protect his new family.

-Now, come on. I'm hungry.

They both laughed and joined the Hood men. Happiness could be felt all over the house.

* * *

However, happiness never lasts a long time in Storybrooke. Someone, from another world, was watching them and was planning a plan to get revenge.

* * *

I don't even know if some people are still reading this ff, but if you do, let a small review so I know that I'm not writing this to nobody ahah. Peace xx


End file.
